V
by EchoSerenade
Summary: He opened his eyes to darkness. It moved around and taunted him. It whispered words that it thought he'd like to hear. It tried to tempt him to finally give in, but he knew that that would never happen. He also knew that this darkness would never leave him. "I love you..." Rated M. Trigger Warning (Final in my AHS series)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't American Horror Story**

 **Warning: Trigger Warning. Rated M.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

He opened his eyes to darkness. It moved around and taunted him. It whispered words that it thought he'd like to hear. It tried to tempt him to finally give in, but he knew that that would never happen. He also knew that this darkness would never leave him.

Being here, he had learned a lot. The world was not only a very complicated web of timelines and pocket universes, it was also extremely unkind. He didn't know what he had ever done to end up like this. Was someone watching and laughing at him? Was he trapped in their dark cages and brought out only for their entertainment?

He couldn't remember the last time he saw anything but black.

Where had it all gone? There used to be so much more he could look forward to. The sky would change from blue to grey to black. The clouds would move and shift into various shapes. He'd been able to feel the breeze ruffle his hair and blew dry leaves into his face. He liked spending those times with her.

He had loved seeing the seasons change and the world was covered by a blanket of snow. He loved the white fluff and how it always made everything seem so peaceful – so pure.

Peace…

Purity…

He hadn't felt that in a very long time. No matter where he was, this darkness continued to follow him as if _he_ was on a leash. He was no pet to be kept. No… It just didn't understand that he was the one in control!

He clenched his hands and roared into the abyss.

It merely stared back at him. The voices had quieted to give way to something louder. The silence was unbearable. Even the auditory hallucinations were better than this. It gave him a false sense of companionship. When it was quiet like this, the darkness was nothing but the lack of light – the lack of _everything_. It put everything into perspective.

He could see himself perfectly fine. There just wasn't anything else. He was well and truly alone.

During times like these, he'd have to actively close his eyes and imagine the other worlds. They were all so colourful and so full of life, but it was always so sad.

His tattered mind quickly flitted over to a specific memory. He remembered being held and the scent of love permeated into his every pore. The soft, warm body was pressed languidly against his own. It teased and taunted. It loved and lusted. He'd bury his face into the silk-like tendrils and breathe in: raspberry and vanilla. He'd never forget that.

" _I love you."_

The words had come from the voice of a devil. It was the temptress that lured him into this eternal darkness. Eventually, he realised that she was everything that was bad for him, but by then, it was already too late. He willingly threw himself into the flames and allowed it to burn him until his ashes were as dark as the shadows.

Even then, he' try to put himself back together if only it'd take him back to her. And each time, she'd take him back. Her honeyed words trapped him and glued each piece back together until he wasn't' sure if he was even himself anymore or if she had already so fully integrated into everything that he ever was.

He raised a hand and ran it down his face, feeling every dip and rise. Physically, he was still the same, but he had no doubt that if he was cut open, only her essence would spill out.

His bony fingers dug into the eye sockets until the sharp pain penetrated to his skull and he stopped. Pain was all he could ever feel, now. Everything else was empty.

Empty. Empty. Empty.

He hit the side of his head until the echoes disappeared and silence fell over, once more.

There was so much room in his head, now. It used to be so full of _stuff_. But little by little, memories faded and he was only able to cling on to a select few and bounce them around the empty chambers of his broken mind.

Sometimes, they'd keep bouncing and bouncing and bouncing and bouncing, evading his attempts to stop them. They'd play around in his head until he gave in and they finally lose momentum. Usually, he'd quickly snatch them up and lock them into a tight chest until they escaped, again. Other times, he'd poke at it and watch in fascination as they jumped back to life.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.

The sweet psychological torture was what held the string of sanity he so desperately clung on to. It was his last grasp of reality, but he knew that eventually, the thread would snap and he'd be lost forever.

What would he do then?

He stretched out his hand as if there was a way for him to grab on more tightly and maybe even trap some for emergencies.

Emergencies…

There were a lot of them back then. He had had a lot of emergencies, but most were lost – a lot cause. Just like him. They were mostly foreshadows of absolute failure. They were failures to keep the temptress.

She had smiled so innocently at him and beckoned him over before turning around and disappearing. Sometimes, she'd be gone for a little while – hours? Days? Weeks? sometimes, she'd weave in and out of his reality like an apparition. And one time, she'd disappear forever. She simply left and never came back.

He thought that it'd been a joke. Surely, she'd be back eventually. She _always_ came back. At least, that had been his thought back then. Now, he knew better. She wasn't ever going to come back. He had waited like a fool until every light was consumed by the darkness she had left behind. Even now, he continued to wait, hoping to catch a glimpse of her pale pink lips moving.

 _"I love you."_

Those _lies_. She had fed him so many lies and he fell for each and every one of them willingly. He knew that if he ever heard them again, he'd instantly allow himself to drown in her once more.

Liquid, hot heat raced down his body and pooled between his legs. He let out a low groan and squeezed the base. That was something else she incited in him – this deep lust that turned to pain because he knew that once he got this way, he wouldn't be able to find release. She'd dance around in his mind. Her lips ghost along his skin, teasing him until he was on the edge, but never allowed him to plunge over.

This sweet, sweet torture… He loved it. It used to be foreplay before the real thing. He'd rile himself up before burying himself inside her. Even now, he still couldn't help feeling the anticipation of what would never come again.

He sighed, throwing his head back and tired to push her away, but her touches lingered. Her scent refused to disappear.

"Stop…" he begged. He couldn't decide whether he wanted this or not. It hurt so much, but it also hut so good. He was being burned alive and he wanted to keep burning, but he knew that it wasn't' good for him. He knew that she was tearing him apart.

He knew. He knew. He knew.

Of course, he did.

How could he not?

She was the sweet poison that continued to lure him and then, he had to live with all the side effects. Every ache, every wound, every scar.

 _"Would you ever forget me if I disappeared?"_ she had asked him knowing full well what the answer was. She as too intertwined with him. Sometimes, he didn't even know where she began and where he ended.

He once thought that he had left a deep enough impact that somehow, he had been enough for her to stay, but…

Look where that got him, now.

 _"Would you continue to love me when I'm gone?"_ She had looked at him so sadly as if someone was putting a gun to her head. This was how she victimised herself. She'd sprout out all that bullshit and tried to make it seem like it wasn't her fault.

She was an expert at that. She had so much time to condition him to her and he had been her most willing lab rat.

"Fuck!" he cursed, finally spilling all over himself.

Hr sighed, feeling his own body melt with the sticky liquid as he continued to lay there – literally boneless.

" _I love you."_

He hummed contently, floating amongst the black.

This was a good day for him. He just didn't know how long this day was going to last. Sometimes, it'd go on and on and on and other times, it'd end a second later. He could never tell. It was just like her. She could be here one moment and be gone the next. He hated it like he hated her. She was such a tease.

He felt himself harden, again.

This was a good day.

She elicited good feelings. Good feelings were good.

Good. Good.

"Good…" he hissed, falling softly on the dark cloud and came.

…

When he next gained lucid consciousness, he felt something tickle his nose. HE hated this because he knew exactly who had just decided to drop by. And so, he continued to pretend to sleep. He was sure it was going to work because it had never done so before, therefore it was going to happen eventually. He could wait forever for that.

But evidently, so could she. She was patient. She was so damn patient that it was frustrating. It made him want to tug all his hair out and scream at her. He wanted her to know what she had done to him. Everything happened was because of her. She ruined what he had! She ruined _him_.

His hands clenched and his eyes popped open. The dark power running through his veins shot out and exploded around him. He sent it flying towards the Dark Angel and growled in frustration when the large grey wings effortlessly blocked it all.

He kept pelting at her until she finally evaded his line of fire. More feathers fluttered all around them. They looked ashy and crisp as if even age had gotten to her. HE could still remember when her wings were the darkest of black, but no more.

The immortal woman was dying.

He hoped it was painful.

"Stop," her soft, firm voice cut through the silence. "Stop fighting it. Haven't you been here long enough? What would it take for you to see sense?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Nothing that you could ever give me. You're a disgusting, old hag who was lonely _so you took_ _ **the only thing that mattered to me**_ ‼" he screamed, letting out a final, mighty bust that left him panting on his knees. It always ended like this - in absolute failure. It was just like him.

That was all he ever was – one big failure. No wonder she left… There was something better waiting for her elsewhere. Why did he ever think that she'd stay? He should've been grateful that she had tolerated him for this long as it was.

He sobbed, temporarily allowing the darkness to consume him, again.

He let her touch him, comfort him with those fake words. For a moment, he was convinced that she actually cared, but he knew – he had always known – what she wanted. There was nowhere else for him. He wouldn't be able to move on like her. He'd simply be nothing. He'd have no hopes to ever see her again.

Looking down at the wisps of shadows where his hands had once been flesh, he wondered if that was already happening. How much longer did he have before he could no longer bring back his human form?

He shook his head. He didn't want to deal with this. He just wanted to be alone, again. HE wanted to be left alone with her.

 _"I'll always be there for you._ "

He sighed. She was always with him and she always got him nice and hard. His shadowy hands slowly regained its former appearance as they trailed down his body and fingered the glistening head.

A low groan rumbled in his chest.

He continued to pleasure himself, the Dark Angel completely forgotten.

When he regained consciousness, she was already gone and he wasn't even sure if she had really been there or if she had ever been real.

He twisted around. If the angel wasn't real then what if _she_ had never been real?

No. No. No!

She had to be real! He refused to accept anything else! Because if he did, then he'd have to question if he had ever been human or if he'd always been this dark spirit wandering in nothing.

Did he even exist?

If nothing around him had ever been real, then surely, he wasn't real either. That was logical, wasn't it?

His head began to hurt. That was a good sign. He felt pain. It had to mean something, right?

He hit and clawed at himself for good measure. His fingers dug deeper and deeper until he could feel the giving cartilage and hard bone beneath. It didn't take long for the pain to dull and his arm was completely numbed over.

 _Here, I'll heal it for you."_ She held her hand over his wound. He winced when he felt the skin tug and fuse back together. It had been more painful than when he received the wound, but at least it was healed.

She had kissed him so sweetly and pulled him on to the bed where he ravished her. He would never be able to forget her. Even if she had been a mere figment of his imagination; even gone, she was all he ever had. He was never going to let her go…

"I love you."

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

If you're confused, don't worry. It was meant to be slightly confusing and frazzled.

So this is a little side project that I've been thinking about for the past half a year or so. Probably midway through Asylum (Vanish). At the moment, you can consider it as a spinoff of my main series, but hopefully by the end of everything, it'll all make sense.

This story will be updated irregularly on purpose, but I'd love to hear what you guys think of this thus far and how it connects to the main story or how I'm going to proceed with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

He hit his forehead over and over again with the palm of his hand. There was so much, yet so little in there. He kept trying to fill the space and overcompensate for memories that were long gone.

Sometimes, he'd spend a small eternity trying to get them back because they just had to be there somewhere. He only needed to find them. They had to be there. He couldn't simply lose things that were in his head. Where would they go? Had they slipped out of his ears while he was lost in thought? Maybe out his nose or eyes.

He touched each gingerly – curiously – as if he'd be able to catch them in the act. He rubbed all around his face gently at first, but when he found nothing, irritation set in. His nails sliced into his skin as he searched fruitlessly for what had been long gone.

Eventually, he stopped and laid down, floating passively in the darkness. He felt completely nothing as he blinked sightlessly. It could've been seconds, hours, or days before he was lucid, once more.

He didn't feel particularly rested, but he was glad that his face was healed. It was really bothering him. It also bothered him that he had healed so quickly. That wasn't normal, was it? No, that was right. He wasn't normal.

There was something wrong with him. There was something wrong with everything… There was nothing here!

He was bored.

 _"Do you want to play?" she grinned impishly at him. Her nearly transparent lingerie made him nearly pant like a dog. The way her hips swayed as she glided over to him made him nearly lose it in his trousers._

 _He pulled her down and rolled on top of her, grinding his hips against hers and the friction was absolutely amazing._

He stroked himself as the memory played in his head. She had looked so innocent in that nightie. She was the angel and he the devil, but that turned out to be false.

There was nothing innocent about her. She continued to lure him in until all he knew was her sweet scent. She wrapped herself so tightly around him, but he knew, now. She was nothing but a whore. A dirty, filthy whore!

 _"I love you."_

He let out a wail as the thoughts and memories began to conflict each other. He took them both in strides as they went on, colliding in an epic battle in his head. It was actually quite fun putting them against each other. He couldn't recall the last time he had so much fun.

Had he gotten himself a visitor earlier? He vaguely remembered another battle, but he couldn't distinguish if that was real or if that had also been in his head.

He pulled at his curled locked. Had everything been in his head? No, stop…

Stop. Stop. Stop!

He already went over this before. Was it once? Twice? Thrice? Had that been it? Did he ever come to a conclusion? He must've. He had so much time to think about it. What idiot wouldn't be able to make a decision by now?

Floating contemplatively at his current situation, he scratched his chest. There was an odd aching feeling that he didn't understand. It was something he had felt a long time ago, but he couldn't quite recall what caused it.

It was a small tug at first, but no matter how he rubbed or scratched at it, it refused to go away. The tug grew into a pull and then, he was suddenly yanked into the light. It was blinding as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prevent the infuriating thing from penetrating him.

Where was he?

It took a long time for him to adjust, but eventually, he managed to open his eyes to take in his surroundings. He didn't recognise this place, but something about it felt familiar as if it was something he had dreamt up and promptly forgotten.

That couldn't possibly be right, though. He no longer dreamt of anything. He only had his fragmented memories to play with. Here, however, it felt more real than anything he had felt in a very long time – even more real than him.

He ran his hand along the smooth fabric of the bed. A familiar scent wafted over to him when he jumped atop of the dusty sheets. He buried his face into the soft material, trying to take in as much of the fragrance as he could.

Eventually, he felt himself drift off as if he was melting into the shadows, once more, but this was so much better.

Every thread, every stitch stimulated a different part of his body. HE rubbed himself all over it and wondered if he had finally melded into the material, yet. He recalled doing the very same with a body half buried beneath his own. Her supple body grinding against his until his essence spilled into and all over her. It soaked the sheets and the scent would linger until they changed it before soiling the fabric all over again.

Suddenly, he was pulled violently away from his reverie and thrust into a different location. A wisp of green caught his eyes before being thrust into a different direction. It was painful and left a persistent ringing in his ears.

He shook his head rapidly to try to get it to go away, but it refused. It rang and rang and rang until that was all he could hear and think about.

It wasn't until someone touched his shoulder did he stop to look at the stranger staring back with concern. This was getting weirder and weirder. All he wanted to do now was be back in his safe haven and think about her. Why didn't anyone understand that?

"Hey, you feelin' okay? The fuck was all that about?" the other guy asked.

He had no idea what he was going on about.

He had absolutely no idea what was happening, at all.

The fact that he wasn't alone in the darkness made his mind even more jumbled than before. Was he trapped in another memory? This wasn't anything that he recalled, at all.

"Stop it. You're really freaking me out!"

He blinked and nodded numbly. The other guy began to walk and he followed silently behind, listening and absorbing everything around him. It felt too much and he was worried that what he was seeing would push away his old memories. He couldn't afford to lose her.

Soon, they arrived in front of a large building. There were many people outside loitering about as if they were waiting for something to happen.

"I hate school. Why the Hell do I have to go here? Who even needs to know math? It's so useless," the guy grumbled.

The bell rang, signalling first class and they all filed in. HE found himself doing something he hadn't done for a very, very long time. He was to sit down and listen to a woman drone on and on about something he didn't understand or care about.

"Jed, take off those earphones!" she scolded his constant companion who flushed when everyone turned to stare before throwing the cable into the desk in a huff.

He managed to stay out of trouble for the full six hours.

"Finally! I thought I was going to go crazy!" Jed turned to him. "You've been quiet all day. What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged. "I – " His voice cracked. Something was wrong. He opened his mouth, again. "I'm just t-tired." The pitch was all wrong. He didn't normally sound like this. What was wrong with him?

Bringing his hands up to his face, he noticed that these were not his hands and the straight short hair on his head was not his hair. He turned towards a window and the transparent reflection was of a stranger staring back at him.

He was someone else.

How hadn't he noticed this before?

Why was he someone else? He didn't want to be someone else. Someone else didn't have the luxury of her holding and touching him. She was never going to want him, now. What was he going to do?

"Well, look who's finally showered up." Jed grinned at a honey-blonde girl sauntering over. She had a cigarette between her lips and he could smell the stench burning his nostrils.

Something about her seemed familiar. He couldn't quite place it, but everything about her… Had he seen her before?

"Life's short. I don't have time to spend it in there." She rolled her eyes, the smoke came out of her mouth and nose. She reminded him of a chimney. The smoke caressed him before flying upward where they faded into nothing.

A scream pierced through his head and he clutched those foreign locks in pain. The scream was so painful. It seeped into him and resonated within every cell. It was so overpowering that he stumbled back and it wasn't until Jed spoke up did the screaming stop.

"What the fuck?" the girl swore, staring at him as if he was a freak. "Is he high?"

He _wasn't_ a freak.

What did she know? She was a fuckin' bitch! _Fuckin' Goddamn – Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"I'm hungry," he blurted out. It was a deep-seated hunger that clawed inside his stomach. He was so hungry.

"You should've said so!" Jed exclaimed. He took the girl by the hand and began to walk down the street. "Violet, have I told you that you look particularly beautiful today?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Shut up, loser."

He swallowed hard, trying to suppress the craving that was slowly taking over his mind. Something about that girl made him hungry. Beneath all that smoke and ash was a familiar scent, but it wasn't quite right, which meant that it was _wrong_. This girl was wrong! She was desecrating her memory!

"Can you _stop_ walking so close to me?" Violet hissed, turning her nose at him.

Jed grinned. "She's my girl. You should get your own."

He frowned. That wasn't what he wanted, at all. Were they stupid? He hated this girl and he already had one of his own, he just didn't know where she was and it was killing him. That was what she did. She killed him over and over, again.

They arrived at a small café. He ordered everything on the menu, ignoring the shocked looks as he consumed it all, but even then, his hunger remained. He needed more.

"See you tomorrow, Vi?" Jed held the girl close. She scrunched up her nose and pushed him away. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll be there tomorrow."

Jed beamed back at her before they departed ways.

He followed the brunet male up the hill where Jed paused to give him a puzzled look. "You know… Your house is _that_ way?" He pointed to the right where the sun was shining brightly into their eyes.

His jaw popped as he clenched and unclenched it. "Hungry," he told him. 'I'm still hungry."

Jed snorted. "You ate out the entire restaurant! Your mom is going to kill you! How much did you spend, today?"

He tilted his head, watching the other male with gleaming eyes. "Come here…"

"No, man… What the fuck?" Jed took a step back when he realised that he was truly in danger. All of his instincts were screaming at him to leave. "I need to go home. My parents are going to wonder where I went. I – I…"

He let out a horrified cry when his friend lunged at him. Their bodies went tumbling down the hill and he tried to squirm away, but it was as if his friend had suddenly gained inhuman strength. "Let… Go!"

There was a hit of pain and then, nothing. The transition was so quick that it made his head spin.

He pushed the limp body off him and finally got to see what he looked like. There was nothing special about the body he had possessed. He had straw-like hair and a slightly tanned face. His build was lanky and unattractive. She would never go for someone so ordinary.

His fingers brushed against his cheek bones. This face was slightly better, but not what he wanted. As he continued to settle into his new body, he noticed that the hunger had finally subsided. The relief was magnificent.

Feeling like a new person, he walked off towards the sun.

There was still someone he had to find and he was going to find her.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you **Mystery Angle, CohanLove0106, aurora starr w20** , guests ( **Cosmo39, anonymouscsifan** ) for reviewing!

 **Mystery Angle** : This story is going to be quite twisted, but it should tie all my stories together in the series!

 **Cosmo39** : I'm probably going to be as surprised as you in terms of where this goes! I've already started switching chapters around… I had a different chapter two written before, but it's been bumped and now I have a bit of empty plotline in between the chapters…

 **anonymouscsifan** : I'll be typing all the stories together here! So far, it will most likely go up to Roanoke Nightmare and possibly beyond depending on what the future seasons will be like. I wanted to put more Evan Peters' characters in the character list, but there was a limit… Sadness…

 **CohanLove0106** : Haha! I will definitely have Rory in my series somewhere, but for sure here! I really wanted him to have a bigger part in the season, so I'm going to make it happen myself.

 **aurora starr w20** : Sorry! I couldn't put the dots in between your name… I'm pretty sure the site will think it's a link and will just completely delete your name if I did. I hope you liked this chapter!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story!

Please drop a review if you liked this chapter. I'd love to hear some of your thoughts on this chapter and what you think is going on!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

He pivoted on his heels and went towards where Violet has gone. The girl knew something. He was sure of it. She had something that he didn't and he wanted it.

Unfortunately, he didn't know which house was hers and he wasn't about to go through every door. He'd just have to wait for the next day. He'd find her at the school where she promised poor Jed that she was going to be there.

That night, he stayed at a nearby park and felt his eyes droop as exhaustion that he had long forgotten weigh down his borrowed body. It was such an unusual feeling. Why did this body have to be so weak? Surely it hadn't been long since it's last rest. Why couldn't he even keep his eyes open, now? He wasn't ready to sleep! There was still far too much to plan.

As the night wore on, he eventually gave into the body's needs and allowed his head to dip down.

He dreamt of her, but her face was becoming distorted. He couldn't quite distinguish what she looked like anymore. Just the feel of her and her scent remained with him. What he did see were little snippets of Jed's life.

He had a sister. She was almost a carbon copy of him with long, dark hair and a similar attitude. She was optimistic and bubbly. She was annoying. He found himself hating her more and more as the memories assaulted him. She was too happy. She was too optimistic. When he found her, he'd teach her what this world was truly like. He'd teach her all the cruelties this world would wrought upon her.

Jed had parents who loved him. They were supportive and kind. His mother was a nurse who cared for his sick father. His father was dying. Throat cancer. There was nothing they could do about it, so why did they still smile and laugh? How could they still think this world was a kind place?

It seemed that only Violet knew. She was the rebellious fire that cut through all the naivety. She knew about the pains of this world, but the foolish boy wanted to fix her. He thought her broken. Perhaps in death he'd finally understand.

And then, he saw her. It was a brief moment, just in the background. She was with a tiny babe in her arms, bouncing the thing around while it dribbled all over her, but she looked happy. Why did she look happy?

"I'll be going, now!" Her voice washed over him. It sounded different from how he remembered it, but he had no doubt that she was the one he was looking for.

"Stay safe, Madison," a dark haired man told her.

She nodded and waved at Violet and him - Jed. And then, she was gone. He didn't expect anything less of her. She always left. She never stayed anywhere for long.

There was a flash of anger, which was quickly trampled down by Jed's love for the blonde. He hit his head several times to knock them away and immediately the scene darkened black.

He opened his eyes to see that the sun was already up. He had no idea what time it was, but his feet carried him back to the large building. There was no one in sight. He was either too early or late. From the position of the sun, he gathered that it was probably the latter.

When he slipped into the first period classroom, every eye was on him. "Late again, Mr. Potter." The teacher scolded him.

He noticed the blonde, Violet, look curiously at him as he sat down beside her.

"What's the deal?" she hissed as soon as the teacher resumed the lesson. "You told me to be here yesterday and then you're late."

He shrugged.

With a roll of her eyes, she looked over to the seat beside him. "Where's that freaky friend of yours? He looked like the nerdy type, but he was just creepy as fuck. Did you see how he was sniffing me yesterday? What the Hell is wrong with him?"

He stared at her. Creepy? Was that what he had been? He didn't think he had done anything out of the ordinary yesterday. All he could recall was the searing hunger that burned so painfully inside him. "Sorry," he blurted out. Surely, that had to be the correct response. He recalled hearing from someone that apologies always made things better.

"Don't apologize when it's not your fault," she sneered. "Here, look at what I got." She grabbed something from her bag and showed him the tip of it.

It looked to be some kind of plant in a bag. "I know I told my sister I'd stop, but it's not like it's really bad for me. She needs to live a little."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't look at me like that," she told him. "You know you like it, too. I've seen you puff that shit when you think no one's looking."

There was a vivid memory of a stench that made his stomach roll. It was an odd smell. Was that what Jed did back then? "I'll look at it after," was all he said before the bell rang and they were shuffled into another class.

School was as mundane as Jed's memories indicated. He hated it and didn't understand the apt fascination the boy had for the sciences. It was all boring.

"Alright. Come on. We're going to our usual place." Violet pulled at his hands and led him down the street, through the park, and into an old abandoned shack.

The smell was overwhelming. It got worse when she closed the door.

He obligingly went along with her, listening to her complain about all the injustices the world had dealt upon her. She had a father who was too consumed in his dying career. A little brother who was useless and couldn't even survive by himself. A sister who tried too hard and was a complete pushover. She never spit about her mother, but he somehow knew that she had died when they were young.

When she was done with her rant, she got up. "If you're not going to smoke any, do you want to make out? I'm bored."

He blinked and she rolled her eyes before leaning forward.

Her lips were soft and pleasant, but her breath made him squeeze his eyes shut. If he thought the smell was bad, the taste was even worse, but he went along with it because that was what Jed would've done. He needed this connection to _her._

And so, he relaxed and imagined her with him instead. She was so beautiful and she always smelled heavenly. She was his and he was going to show her exactly what that meant.

"Ow! Stop!" Long nails dug into his arms. They pierced through his skin, leaving a bloody trail behind. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Once she managed to push him away, she wiped her mouth. Blood had dropped down where he had bitten her. "If this is how you really are, you can go fuck yourself!"

He blinked. The same red that flowed from her also came from him. He was surprised. He almost felt as if he should be bleeding black instead. It confused him.

"Jed?" She suddenly looked at him, a flash of fear in her eyes. She looked indecisively down at her hands where his blood clung to her nails. "I'm sorry, but if you're going to be like that, I'm not having it. It's degrading. I hate feeling like I have no control over anything!"

He blinked again. Did that mean that she no longer wished to be intimate with him? "Okay."

"T-that's it?" She stuttered, indignation quickly overtaking the confusion and regret. "You're not even going to try to fight for me?"

Was he supposed to? He didn't really care much for her. Did he still need this relationship to get to the one he wanted? He wasn't sure.

"Well, fuck you, too," she growled, storming away without a single glance back.

When she was gone, he followed her home and waited. He waited until the sun went down and came up again. He waited for her to walk home. Her hair blowing in the wind and her lips relaxed. Her gaze was fixated on the pavement, rarely looking up. He wanted her to look at him, again, but she didn't even notice that he was there.

He spent several more days just watching her. Sometimes, he'd even follow her to the crazy place and back to her home at night. Not once did she look at him. Didn't she care anymore?! He was starving in the alleys waiting for her to spare him a glance. It never happened.

Another few days passed by and he finally decided to confront her. He had given her enough time. He wasn't going to wait anymore!

Just as he stepped out of the shadows, a figure blocked his path. He bared his teeth at the buff stranger who remained unyielding. "Police. Don't move." The man had his gun in his hand, pointed in his direction, but off to the side. "We've had some complaints that a suspicious character has been seen loitering around here."

What could one weak man do? He narrowed his eyes, eying the weapon. It wouldn't be able to hurt him. Human weapons were useless. No one was going to stop him from having her.

He lunged forward with a shriek, his eyes fixated on the soft point in the neck when a sudden pain cut through him. It cut through him several times and he was shocked that he couldn't move past the agony.

"Suspect is down," he could vaguely hear the man shout, but his mind was no longer on the stranger. Instead, he ran has fingers across each of the round holes that was blooming red. He was bleeding. It hurt.

It hurt.

Why did everything have to always hurt?

…

When he woke up, he was in an unfamiliar room with bodies everywhere, moving in a frenzy. He looked wildly at everything, wondering why he couldn't move. Something was holding his limbs down and he didn't like that. He hated it.

His eyes settled on her face and he felt his lips quirk up. (What he said to Madi).

And then, a strange man in black spoke nonsense to him. He didn't know what was being spoken, but he felt himself become lighter and lighter. He rose high into the air, away from her, but he couldn't have that. He pushed himself forward and crashed into solid form beside her.

His head was reeling. The ordeal left him completely disoriented, but he was free, again. The body he had previously occupied - Jed Potter - was limp. Dead. Just like the other body before.

While he was in his new body, he realized that he had gained several assets and lost others. How strange. He was in a female body.

He turned to Madi who still looked shaken up. "Sister Madison?" He touched her arm, wishing that the sleeves were shorter. He wanted to feel the soft flesh beneath his fingers. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

No. No, he wasn't. He was very, very glad that she was right there.

He went about assimilating himself to his environment. It had become easier and easier to fool the oblivious humans. These _people_ were even crazier than he was! With a grin on his face, he made sure everyone knew exactly who was in charge.

His only problem was that Sister Judith. She thought she was in control, but her life was spiralling into a life of sin. He could feel it oozing out of her pores. Sometimes, he'd cause mischief just to see her squirm because there was this rage inside him whenever he looked at her. He _hated_ her, but he didn't want to kill her. It wasn't something that would give him pleasure. He just wanted her to suffer. Yes, that was enough.

Once he established his place, he finally went back to the tiny brunette who gave him a small smile as he approached her. "Hello, Madison," he purred, taking in a deep breath. Vanilla and raspberry.

"G-Good morning, Sister Mary Eunice," she stuttered, looking at him with confusion as if he had done something unusual. Well, of course he did. He wasn't that pathetic, weak soul that disintegrated upon touch. The poor Sister was too pure for her own good.

He reached over to touch her, again. His powers felt through the fabric and caressed the flesh beneath. Suppressing the urge to rip the cloth from her body, he instead, let her go when she began to protest. It was too early. He didn't want to scare her away. He needed her to believe that he was still her friend.

The only thing he hated about this place was the boy who kept trailing around her like a lost puppy. The anger burned in his veins. He wanted to rid the world of that kid, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't, but perhaps one day, things could be different, and then, she'd be all his.

But he had another problem, the good doctor who was treating Kit Walker. Oh, he knew what that man had done and he was going to make him pay for his crimes.

He approached Dr. Oliver Thredson who smiled charmingly back at him. Of course, he'd think that it was going to work. It might've for Sister Mary Eunice, but not for him. He allowed himself to smile coyly back at him. "Hello, may I speak with you alone?"

The doctor stopped his packing and quickly apologised. "Perhaps another time? I just have another appointment to go to. I'll be back in a few days. If you require assistance, I can give you a phone number to call."

"No. No. I'll speak with you later, then," he replied.

What he hadn't anticipated was for Madi to disappear that day. He still had no concept of time and he allowed the doctor to take her.

In the private of his new office, he banged his head on the walls, ignoring the worried words from the orderlies. Too late. He was always too late. Wasn't that how he lost it all? He had to get to her. He had to find her. He needed her to remember him.

He went to Kit Walker the next day and the boy easily agreed to his deal. He was going to help him project his soul out of his body and in return, he was going to keep him after it was over. Surely, Madi would quickly follow. That was always the case.

 _There was no Madi without…_

He gritted his teeth, forcing the thoughts away. No, he had to stop thinking about it.

When Kit Walker was gone with his new power, he went to Sister Judith. He needed to vent out some stress and she seemed like the perfect victim. He was going to make her fall from grace. It wasn't as if she wasn't already self-destructing, but he wanted a hand in it. He wanted to see her taken down her high horse.

It wasn't long before Kit came running back to him, after failing to accomplish anything with his free trial. He happily granted him an unlimited time offer with the cost of only his soul. The boy agreed, knowing that there was nothing else he could've done. And the next day, Madi was back amongst them.

"Sister Madison?" He caught her looking slightly unhinged and beckoned her over. When she walked into the office, he quickly locked the door.

"Sister Mary Eunice! What are you d-doing?" she gasped at the proximity of their bodies. He had longed to be with her for so, so long.

He touched the red lump on the crown of her head and quickly eased her pain with a small surge of his powers.

"How…?"

He smiled at her baffled look. "Don't worry. The bad doctor won't be able to hurt you, anymore."

She turned away from his hand. "What are you? You're not Sister Mary Eunice, anymore! I know you've done something to me. What have you done? Why?!"

He easily told her what happened to the Sister's soul. Why was she so sad? It wasn't as if the other woman had ever done anything to deserve her affection. He tried to reassure her that he had no ill intentions for her, but she was unwilling to listen. Her human mind was unable to process it.

A pity…

He went up to her face and took in a deep breath. How he longed to kiss her lips – to feel her writhe against his body. He wanted to swallow her moans and drive her to the edge. He wanted to leave her hanging and begging before finally pushing her over.

Unfortunately, she didn't appreciate his games. She blamed him for what happened to her sister, but really, that girl was just a mess all on her own. He had no reason to bring her into the equation. She was just another obstacle to what he wanted, but he could turn this over and use it to his advantage.

He ran his finger from her neck to the valley of her breaths. She had been so hard to resist. He felt his visage begin to change. The humanity was slowly bending, struggling to keep his contained. He had to be careful, but she was so beautiful. He needed her.

He pressed his body against her, feeling her heart flutter in her chest like a freshly caged bird. His tongue slid out and gave her bottom lip and testing taste. Mmm… Yes, she tasted just as he remembered. He pressed his lips fully against hers, losing himself in her.

He breathed her essence in and felt his mind begin to cloud. He needed this. He needed her. Oh, his sweet Madi. He was going to have her.

Something tugged at his mind, a searing pain that made him stop. No! She had betrayed him! She didn't deserve his kindness! She deserved to suffer!

The two sides warred in his head until he pulled himself away from it all and disappeared back into his confines. His office was where he was safe, now.

During his weakness, he was suddenly assaulted by the Father. He didn't put much of a fight. He needed to get out of here. His time in this Godforsaken place was over. When the body was pushed over the balcony, it died quickly and he immediately found a new host.

Little Michael Harmon.

The young boy didn't stand a chance.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Wow… It's been a while since I posted for this story, but I was feeling a little discouraged by the lack of attention. Not sure whether because readers of my main series are afraid of spoilers or whether because this isn't completely focused on Madi, but I can assure you that it will soon shift to something you're familiar with.

Anyway, enough about that. No matter what, I'm going to finish this story, eventually.

Thank you BucksDoe and guest (anonymouscsifan) for reviewing!

 **anonymouscsifan** : Did this chapter clear things a little?

 **BucksDoe** : I'm glad you like this, so far!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Pain ripped through him. Death was a lot more painful than he thought. The demon in a child's body had promised to reunite him with his Madi. He just wasn't' ready for the sensation of dying from the inside out. All his organs stopped one by one – his tongue, his kidneys, his liver, his lungs, his heart, and finally, his brain. When the pain eventually stopped, he opened his eyes to see that he hadn't moved at all. It felt as if nothing had changed. He thought he was being played by the demon, again, but when he felt long strands of hair tickle his nose, he looked down to see the most beautiful sight.

She was smiling back at him with twinkling grey eyes and although there was more than a small twinge of sadness on her face, he couldn't' bring himself to foster up anything except happiness. "Madi…"

She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. Her familiar scent made him feel peace for the first time since the disaster at Briarcliff Manor. Even his wife never made him feel this way. There was a completeness that only she was able to bestow upon him.

"You should've moved on. You know I'll always be with you. You know I'd wait for you forever," she sighed, but relaxed against him as if trying to melt _into_ him.

His grip around her tightened. He was not opposed to that notion at all. "I tried and I immediately knew that it wasn't going to work. I really wanted to live for you, but I think I died that day when I saw…" His heart sank and he blinked away the images of her bloody form. She would never understand how it broke him. It felt as if every bullet had gone through him as well, each taking a piece of her from him. "I as nothing but a shell waiting for the day I could finally be with you, again." The day couldn't come soon enough, so he had to make it happen himself.

Even though she was crying, now, he knew that he had made the right choice because Madi would always be the only choice for him.

"I love you so much, Kit," she sobbed. Her large, wet tears hit his neck. They were warm and trailed down his body.

"I love you, too, Madi."

He sighed, contently. There was nowhere else he wanted to be. Pulling her into a kiss, he groaned, feeling her tug at his pants. He was more than ready to sink into her hot, wet flesh. And once he started, there was nothing that was going to stop him. He was going to completely drown himself in her. He was going to –

"Madi!"

He jumped and stared at the little alien as Madi picked him up and snuggled the thing between their bodies. That as one of the fastest times he lost an erection.

With wide eyes, he blinked at her. "What do I do?" he whispered in urgency as if there was a time bomb on him instead. Michael felt light, yet heavy all at once. He was soft and squirmed around like a round caterpillar who couldn't seem to get comfortable. Was it him? Was he making the toddler uncomfortable?

At his bewildered look, she giggled and snuggled up against him, as well. "Just let him sleep here." He was as stiff as a board and eventually, the tiny body stilled. Michael's even breathing managed to lull him into a more relaxed state. Maybe this wasn't so difficult, after all.

Hesitantly, he gave Michael a small poke on the cheek before quickly retracting his finger in horror. "He's so soft, Madi." He gazed at her, begging for help that she wasn't going to give him. "I'm going to break him!" Wasn't' she concerned about that at all?

Instead of worrying, she let out a loud burst of laughter that woke her brother up. The child, completely oblivious, laughed along with no clue of why he was even laughing. The odd turn of events only further confused him. Had he accidentally broke the toddler when he poked him?!

Suddenly, a sadness washed over her and she held Michael close to her chest. "I wish we could've had one of our own."

He had never thought of having children before, but that was when he wasn't with the right one. Now, he could also feel the loss of never being able to see a young version of Madi running around. "I'm sorry, Madi." He nuzzled her neck. "I would've loved to marry you and have little aliens running around, too."

He received a big whack for that statement and he couldn't help grinning when Madi went on a rant that they were not little aliens. She was so cute when she got like this. It was impossible for him not to tease her.

Their playful banter left him lighthearted and happy. He kissed her the only way he knew how –desperately and with all the love he could muster. He was so soft and warm. And when she smiled at him, everything was alright.

"Look at you three," he heard a hiss. "Happy, now?"

His eyes widened and he could feel a small tremble run down her body. He pulled her closer, trying to protect her from the demon that had been haunting them. Its dark form was now looming over them, floating above the bed. The glowing red orbs were narrowed with amusement. Its sharp teeth was pulled into a shark-like grin. "Enjoy it while you can!" it cackled. 'Because there will be no peace for either of you. Not until _I_ get my happy ending." Its face was inches from their own and the shadows began to press painfully around them.

It felt like a brain freeze at first. The centre of his head hurt, but it was bearable. It felt as if it would quickly pass, but it didn't. The pain intensified and he could no longer hold in the cry of pain.

For a moment, his world went black, but he could hear Madi crying and that was enough to fuel his panic. He needed to get out of this dark prison to reach her. He had to help her!

Eventually, he broke free and took in a gasp of air. The bedroom was gone, replaced by the infinite darkness. He looked around before gasping in horror when he found the wisps of shadow move with the glowing red eyes. The demon was nearly completely blended into their surrounding, observing him s if there was something it didn't understand.

He took the chance to do the same. There was not much he could make out, except for the piercing eyes. They weren't solid red. There were flecks of something darker.

In a blink, the demon was gone.

"Why…?" he heard the demonic voice echo behind him and he turned to see its face right up against his own. The eyes no longer seemed passive. They were filled with the hatred that he was so used to seeing on the other's face. "Why you?"

Its lips curled into a sneer, baring its sharp teeth that looked ready to consume him. "What makes you so special?" A dark hand darted out and into his chest. His eyes widened at the sudden pain of something gripping his heart. Every second was agony as his vital organ tried its hardest to move against its confines.

Wasn't he already dead? How could he still feel pain?

"So naïve…" it snickered, flitting away and he was finally able to breathe easy, again. His eyes were still trained on the demon as it was trained on him.

He shook his head and tried to get his priorities straight. He really needed to get his at together. "Madi. What did you do to her? If you've hurt her, I – "

"You what?" It tilted its head. "What can a weak, little human like you do? Haven't you learned already? How many times do I have to tell you that you're wasting your breath?"

There was a way it spoke that hinted familiarity. Had they spoken before in a similar setting? He couldn't recall, but the nagging feeling refused to disappear, so he stored it away for future reference. He knew it was important, but he didn't know what to do with it, yet.

Seeing the confused frown on his face, the demon cackled. "Round and round and round and round. Must be frustrating for you whenever you have to start over."

He let out a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Where is Madi?" He wasn't about to allow it to intimidate him into forgetting her. If there was anything he'd always remember, it was her. If she was somewhere nearby, he could just imagine how frightened she was and he'd be devastated if the demon did anything to her.

"No. No. It's not time for that, yet. She'll be fine on her own," it replied, dismissively. It continued to float around him, observing him as if he was some zoo animal. Eventually, it began to speak, again. "No. No. I should be with her. She shouldn't be alone…"

He narrowed his eyes. "You're not going near her!" He tried to lunge at it, but it disappeared before he reached its shadowy form. "Madi‼"

Alone in the darkness, what was he going to do? He needed to get to her, especially since he knew that she was in danger. It was going to hurt her and there was no way he was going to allow that to happen!

As he paced in the darkness, fuming, something began to nag him from the back of his mind. It was small at first, barely noticeable. Soon, however, he began to see images that was unfamiliar to him. His Madi was wearing an olden day dress. Her hair was in an up-do with two locks ringed and beautiful.

He reached out his hand as if she was in front of him and gently stroke her cheek. She leaned into his touch before kissing his palm.

"I love you," she sighed, stepping forward to wrap him in a warm embrace.

His eyes fluttered closed as he began to fully immerse himself in the fantasy. "I love you, too."

She knelt down in front of him, tugging at his trousers until his cock sprung free. Her pink tongue poked out, probing the tip before gliding the entire column of flesh into her mouth.

Letting out a breathy gasp, he buried his hands into her hair. He thrust his hip forward, feeling the back of her throat before pulling out almost all the way and ramming it back in. She gagged, her throat convulsing against the head, until he felt as if he was about to burst.

He slid back out and pulled at her clothes until they were in shreds on the floor. His own clothes followed. He was on top of her in a second, feeling her soft body give under his weight. She wiggled her hip, trying to position him, but he gleefully teased her.

"Please," she whined, tossing her head side to side.

Eventually, he gave in, sliding into her hot tunnel. She let out the most delectable moan, buckling against him.

"Sweet, sweet Madi," he groaned.

"Faster," she gasped.

He quickened his pace, listening to her sweet cries and allowed them to bring him over the edge. She let out a scream just as he emptied himself inside her.

"I love you so much, Madi."

"Kit!"

He felt a sharp pain on his cheek and his eyes immediately snapped open. He was suddenly in a different place. The darkness was completely gone, replaced by a beautiful meadow. The sky was blue with white clouds. The grass was green and cut to the perfect length. A small cottage stood humbly to the side and his Madi was gazing worriedly at him. "Ow…" He rubbed his face.

"Slow reaction. Are you alright? Did I hit you too hard?" She gingerly touched the skin that was quickly reddening.

"It's okay." He pressed her hand on his face.

She smiled at him. "What were you dreaming about? You seemed to be having a good time. I hope it's not another woman. I'll be very jealous."

He looked down to see that his pants were tented up and his ears instantly flushed. "W-well… Umm…"

"I'm just teasing. You don't have to tell me, as long as I'm the one you end up going to when you're awake," she told him.

"No, I dreamt of you, but you looked different. It was as if we were in another time," he explained. "But I was just as in love with you as I am, now." He smiled sheepishly at her as if he was embarrassed about his own feelings.

She giggled and pecked his lips. "I'm sure I loved you as much as I do, now, as well. Come on, let me show you around. This place isn't so bad, after all."

She took his hand and tugged him into the cottage where there was a small fireplace with a blazing flame. It was warm and cozy, unlike the darkness the demon had left him in. Was it the demon that had separated them? Or had she been taken away because she was more pure than him? But he was here now, wasn't he? He'd been pulled out of the shadows and into her arms.

"This place is nice," he commented, running a hand along the smooth wood of the mahogany dining table that sat with four placemats set. Were they having visitors?

"It is." She smiled. "Would you like something to eat or drink? The refrigerator is stocked." The door opened to reveal a bountiful supply of sustenance that he was sure they didn't need, but that didn't mean that he didn't crave the feel of melted cheese on his tongue or the sour juice of a green apple. It had been so long since he had anything flavourful. Briarcliff wasn't exactly a fancy hotel.

In an hour, Madi had fixed him a meal that made his mouth water and his stomach let out a loud growl. He stuffed his face with as much food as he could handle, until he felt as if he was about to die, again, and Madi was laughing at the mess he made of himself.

He groaned, rubbing his stomach in pain. "Maaddiiii, if I'm fat and ugly, would you still love me?"

She leaned down, wrapping her arms around him. "Of course, I will. Even if you grow another eye on your forehead and lose all your teeth, I'll still love you."

He grinned widely at her. "I love you, too."

Time passed so peacefully there that he truly thought that this was heaven. It had always been his dream to live in a house – any house – with her. It only took them both dying to achieve it, but that wasn't something he was going to dwell on anymore. What could've been didn't matter. He was still where he wanted to be now and that was all that mattered.

At least, it was until everything was ripped apart from them, again. It had happened so suddenly. One moment, they were cuddling in bed, the next, he was simply… gone.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Happy Hallowe'en! Sorry, it's actually a day late, but I had a party that just ended and I was out most of the day before then. I'm kind of just really exhausted, yet still don't want to go to bed, so here I am!

If you have any specific questions regarding the story that you're confused about, I'll try to answer them as long as they won't spoil the plot.

Thank you **Cosmo39** and guest ( **AntsnPants** ) for reviewing!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourited and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay with him forever. That _boy_ didn't deserve her. Could she see? She was meant to stay with him, but she left again and again. She disappeared as if he meant _nothing_ to her.

No matter how much he screamed, she wouldn't come back. Instead, he had to go to her. He felt the familiar tug and his form was compressed into a solid body. The body was familiar.

He touched his face. These cheekbones and nose… He had two eyes and two ears. He looked into the mirror and it felt as if he had taken a step into the past. It almost felt as if he wasn't a freak, again, but that wasn't true. He had always been a freak. He had always been messed up. She was the only thing that held him together. When she left him for good, he fell apart. Everyone expected it. She had been his everything.

"Kyle?" The name was but a breath of air on her lips.

He hummed with delight. All of his previous ire instantly disappeared when he felt her body wiggle beneath him. She was so beautiful. "Madi…" he purred.

Eventually, she figured out that he wasn't exactly the one she was expecting, but her reluctant acceptance was enough for him. She had allowed him to touch her. She had allowed him to find release in her. He was blissfully taking everything she would give him. She owed him _that_ much. All those years, the endless decades… Perhaps even centuries had gone by… He couldn't tell.

"Madi…" he groaned, thrusting quickly in and out of her until her nails were digging into his back. The pain felt so good. "You're mine!"

She let out a muffled cry, trying to keep quiet, while all he wanted to do was force her to scream for him. He wanted everyone to know who she belonged to. It didn't matter that the other residents thought she was his sister. Really, nothing mattered right now, except the sensation of her hot flesh wrapped so tightly around him.

When was the last time he was able to do this? It felt as if an eternity had passed where all he had were his memories and imagination. His hands were nothing compared to her wet tunnel.

He let out a growl as he released inside her. She shuddered, wrapping her legs tightly around him. "Is he still in there?" she frequently asked him.

He hated that she only did this so that he could _cure_ her precious Kyle. Wasn't he good enough for her? Wasn't he _better_? She didn't need that pathetic excuse of a child!

"He'll be fine, soon," he promised her, stroking her silky tresses.

In his mind, he prodded the other presence. It barely registered anything. To be honest, Kyle Spencer was going to take some work. The boy had managed to get mixed up with the wrong crowd and blew himself up. What an absolute idiot!

Day after day, he'd give the other spirit a poke, just to make sure that it was still there. He didn't want Madi to blame him if anything went wrong. It wasn't _his_ fault that Kyle had died and they couldn't bring him back properly.

As the broken part in his head slowly healed, he did everything he could with Madi. Ice cream was his favourite – aside from the obvious, of course.

"She won't be happy with you," he heard a whisper in his head. It wasn't Kyle. No, it was the little bitch who thought she could control him. That was never going to happen. As long as Madi was still there, he was never going to bend under anyone's commands.

Being able to see her again, he felt his spirit almost glow with energy. There was still a chance he could convince her that she _had_ to stay with him forever. "Shut up…" he mumbled back to the voice. "Why wouldn't she be happy with me? How am I any different from _Kyle_?"

No answer came.

"Hey, wanna fuck?" His head snapped up to see the blonde stroll in as if this was her room. He had almost done it once. Before Madi gave into him, he had allowed himself to release in that dirty mouth.

Ironic.

It was her fault that Kyle died in the first place and all because she couldn't keep her legs closed. Her ego trip led her straight into trouble. It was laughable. Her entire existence was laughable.

A part of him sparked. He wanted to break her. He wanted to show her that she had brought it all on herself. He was going to have her on her knees and begging.

Everything sounded like a good idea in his head – most things did until it turned out that they weren't. And when it went wrong, it went _very_ wrong. He hadn't anticipated Madi strolling right in. All the progress he made with her instantly vanished

"Let's fuck," Madison continued to press herself against him. "You were pretty hot before, but then, you went brain-dead. I like the new you, though. Very sexy. Very naughty."

He chuckled, mirthlessly, roaming his hand down her body before stopping at the hands that were still on his chest. "You're a quick fuck girl, aren't you? An easy lay."

"Shut up and fuck me."

He clenched his jaw as the shameless woman continued to rub herself against him. "Come on. Let's not let her ruin the mood."

His mind was racing. He hadn't expected Madi to arrive back home so early. It had been a mistake – one that he wasn't sure if he could fix.

"Go away. I'm done." He ran his hand through his curls, tugging at them.

"What?" Madison gaped at him. She continued to speak, but he wasn't listening anymore. Her limbs clung on to him as if he was her only lifeline.

He reached out, placing his hand on her hair before gripping it tightly and threw the blonde to the side.

"What the Hell?! She exclaimed, glaring at him with a messy head of hair. "Do you really care that your sister saw? It's not as if you've never had a girlfriend before and I _know_ you're not a fuckin' virgin. I can feel the experience just oozing out of you. Are you really going to push me way 'cause of a little girl – "

He shot his own glare at her, shutting the thin model up. "Get out."

"What?" She gave him a shocked look as if running her mouth was really supposed to convince him of anything. 'You can't be serious."

" _GET OUT!_ " he roared. His entire body was shaking and even she could tell that it wasn't a good time to argue.

She scampered off without even fixing herself up.

Once he was alone again, he let out a growl. This was probably why she left. He always hurt her. Why _wouldn't_ she leave? Even he knew that being with him was a large sacrifice. He didn't have a clean and shiny place for her.

With a sigh, he began his search to, hopefully, clear things up with her, but as soon as his feet touched the base of the stairs, dread gripped his core. He hadn't felt anything so strongly for such a long time. It made his borrowed heart thud painfully against his chest. _"Madi!"_

Too soon. It was too soon.

He ran out to see everyone crowding around a bleeding form. He could see the transparent form of Kyle, kneeling – hovering – over her.

"Madi!" No… He had wanted to see her broken, but not like this. This couldn't be how he lost her. No. No, no, no, no, no!

He pushed everyone away to set himself close to her body, touching the spot above her heart. It was still. Her body no longer lived, but her spirit was still in there. He wasn't going to allow her to escape so easily. She was his. Whether she wanted to or not, she was going to do what he wanted and he wanted – no, _needed_ – her alive.

He dug deep and pushed a jolt of his power into her. The effect was immediate. She let out a breathless gasp and her chest began to quickly rise and fall.

The hatred radiating from Kyle was tangible. He could feel the heat brush against his spirit. This time, he withdrew back into himself and allowed Kyle to be sucked back into his own body. He was in no mood to deal with anything, now. He just wanted her, but not as she was now.

Even though he had hoped that Kyle would've been able to smooth everything for him by the time he came back, it was unrealistic.

When Kyle was asleep, he slid back out just to check on her. Noting that she was recovering, he returned to bed. His thoughts swam at what he had just thrown away. "Madi…" he moaned, burying his face into her pillow and ran his hand along his member, stroking himself as he thought of her.

No matter what he did, her heart still belonged to the brain dead fool. Perhaps that was for the best. She was supposed to be the angel who was going to save him, but not when he could so easily tear away her wings.

He stayed for a while longer, watching Kyle and Madi patch up their relationship after he had nearly ruined them both. He stayed long enough to feel their bodies reunite and groaned as the pleasure shot through him.

Knowing that he would no longer be able to fix his own relationship with her, he left the body and hovered around the house, watching them run around. Her powers made his body hum with excitement. He loved watching her show everyone that there was also a deadly side of her – how _dominating_ she could be.

Mm…

As he was imagining all the naughty things she could do to him, he saw Kyle crumble to the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut. What had he been hoping for – that something would be different?

The most painful part was seeing Madi lose control. Her hair moved around her and even he could feel the heat of her powers rippling through the air. It caressed his ethereal body, making it tingle.

With a thrust of her hands, she incinerated the hunters around them. There were screams everywhere – cries of horror and devastation. Everything was finally taking a turn for the better. Why couldn't it last?

 _"Because of you."_

He brushed away the soft voice that stroked his ear like a feather.

It wasn't his fault! If she would stop dying…

 _"All you have to do is give her to me. She will finally find the happiness she deserves."_

"Shut up!" he screamed and popped back into the darkness. The place he had grown to hate gave him comfort. He didn't have to see her die, anymore. Why did she have to die?

He sobbed, pulling his hair and chanted her name. He loved her so much. It wasn't fair that she had to go.

…

"Stop fighting it. Maybe if you gave her to us, then we wouldn't be in this predicament." The pale face grinned at him.

He wound the darkness tighter around the figure, watching the green mist lose its colour. 'She is _mine_. No one is taking her away from me!" he shouted. "If you even touch her, I will _end_ you!"

The two-faced man let out a muffled groan. "Very well, but sooner or later, she will grow tired of you. It's happened before, hasn't it? That's why you're chasing after her, now, no? Is she really _yours_ to pursue?"

"Shut up!" He kept the man tight in confinement, until he grew tired of the company and allowed Edward Mordrake to return to his group of freaks. As long as they didn't touch her, he didn't care what they did.

Unfortunately, he hadn't anticipated the bastards to consume enough souls to eventually overpower him. HE was left helpless as Mordrake approached her, again, during the lowest point of her life. He wanted to end the freaks, but there was nothing he could do.

He was forced back into his dark cage, waiting restlessly to see if he had failed, again.

He waited and waited. The worry turned to rage and soon, he was screaming into the darkness, hoping that someone or something could tell him if she was alright.

"Madi…"

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Thank you guests ( **Guest, Question, anonymouscsifan** ) for reviewing!

 **Question** : Your question is completely valid and not rude at all. I do plan to write more AHS stories. It's the reason why I haven't given this story a number in the series. I'm still uncertain how many I'm going to write, but I did recently post a new story for Edward Mott. I'm also thinking of possibly making this into just a side story, but I haven't decided, yet. I'll probably get a better picture later on and hopefully, you will, too!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you've enjoyed this!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

He shook his head. What happened? One moment they were going to start their new life together and the next... He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was in this shrouding darkness with no ends in sight. Where was he?

Shaking off the remnants of his daze, he got up and started walking in one direction. At least, he hoped that it was the same direction. He really couldn't be sure with no marks to line his path. It's not as if there was really a wrong answer at this point. He didn't have a clue of where to go, so it was probably better if he didn't keep idle.

That is with the assumption that Madi wasn't going to appear where he once was. With that thought, he froze in his steps and an instant moment of dread filled him. Madi would be so frightened by herself. He couldn't just leave her there. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner?

He turned on his heels and stared at where he hoped was the direction of where he had first started. There was really no way to tell. He didn't even know how far he walked, so how would be know when to stop?

"Madi?" he called out, wondering if perhaps she would be able to hear him. His voice met nothing as if there was truly nothing around him. It didn't echo or... Even travel. Had he even gone anywhere? "Madi?"

Nothing.

Maybe she wasn't here, after all. Maybe she wasn't ever going to be here. One side of him wished that she was here so that he could hold her and keep her safe. The other side hoped that she never arrived here because he didn't know what this place was nor did he know if he could really guarantee her safety.

Unable to decide what to do, he plopped down and let his head fall into his hands. How had he gotten himself into this mess? He couldn't remember, at all. Was Madi okay? Did he at least protect her with his life or had he stupidly gotten himself killed with no purpose, again?

He hoped that that wasn't the case. He had left her to grieve once already and after nearly losing her in the trials, he knew that he definitely didn't want her to feel anything close to what he had to, again.

As he continued to sit there, he thought of everything that he could remember up to this point. He remembered the feel of her silky nighties in his hands and placing them into her small suitcase. He remembered the smell of her hair as they draped around his face – kissing her and loving her. He remembered leaving everyone behind and excited to start new memories with her.

They were all outside.

But what happened after?

He couldn't remember.

It felt as if someone had drilled a hole into his head and all of his memories had come rushing out and disappearing into the oblivion.

He stopped and touched around his head just to make sure that that hadn't happened. No, there were no unsuspecting holes, but he felt as if he was on the right track. Something had happened to him and it was so frustrating not knowing what that was.

Slowly, he went through each memory, again. His most memorable ones were of his Madi. She was always on the forefront of his mind, but thinking about her made the worry surge right back up. He tried desperately to cram it back down because he knew that in his current state, he was of absolutely no use.

He was at the manor. Everyone was waving to them. He was going to miss them all and he was glad that Zoe hadn't taken the rejection too hard. It had never been his intention to lead her on or hurt her. He just didn't know how to go about it with letting her down easily, but she was smiling now, so everything was okay.

His gaze turned back to her and how the sun seemed to make her hair a raging red. She seemed distracted by something on the second floor, but when he looked to see what had caught her attention, all he saw were the curtains moving. He assumed it was a spirit. There were probably hundreds in that place.

"Where are you guys heading?"

He turned to the taxi driver and quickly gave him the directions. The man nodded, seemingly competent enough to get them there. That was good. He didn't want to get lost. Once that was settled, he took one last peek at the trunk of the car and slammed it shut.

"Ready to go?" he asked Madi who smiled back at him. Her smile was just a little different when it was for him. It was a little warmer, maybe even hot. Perhaps it was just him and all the heat that had transferred to the point between his legs.

He watched as her gaze shifted and the smile disappeared. He watched as -

He couldn't remember.

What had she seen?

What happened that brought him here? Was it the Voodoo Queen? It definitely seemed like something she would do. He gathered that she would've wanted revenge for them trying to sneak into the hunters' headquarters or had that just been a trap for _them_.

A sharp pain burrowed into his head and he stopped to try to shake it off. It only made it worse. What was wrong with him?

The sensation of something dripping down the front of his head made him stop. He touched the oddly warm liquid that was slightly thicker than water and glanced down at his hand. It was peculiar seeing himself so clearly, yet had everything so dark around him.

He brought the dark red substance to his nose and gave a big sniff. His face immediately scrunched up with revulsion. Blood?! Why was there blood on his head? Was there something above him?

He tilted his head to look. He couldn't discern anything but darkness.

He reached up to his head again and allowed his hand to travel slightly further, following the trail until he stopped at a jagged dip that was slimy and fleshy. He probed deeper until something hard stopped his movement. It wasn't quite in his way. It merely hugged his fingers as he tried to explore exactly what he was feeling. When he scraped it with his nails, he heard it loudly in his ears. It was a terrible sensation that made him jerk his hand back.

He wasn't so much of an idiot to not know what he had just felt, but it was so difficult to wrap his head around it. The irony was not lost on him.

As he sat there, slowly probing his head, he knew that there was no way around it. It was something he had known for a while, but it wasn't until he physically felt the bullet wound in his head did he admit to himself that he was dead. He was as dead as a doornail and now, he was positive that he didn't want to see Madi here because it'd mean that she had somehow died as well. It would mean that he had, once again, failed to protect the one person who was most important to him.

But what was this place? There was absolutely nothing here. The darkness expanded as far as the eye could see. Surely if this was some form of afterlife. There'd be another person _somewhere_.

The thoughts ran rampant in his mind, but nothing made sense. The very fact that he was here didn't make sense.

What about Madi? Was she okay? She had to be. He'd wait forever here if it meant she had lived a long and happy life.

His thought seemed to last forever, yet it was too short before he felt the painful tug in his mind and he was transported to a different place. It was far more pleasant than the eternal black.

He stood in the middle of a beautiful meadow. Grass and flowers brushed against him as the warm breeze ruffled his hair. He spotted a small cottage to his left and began to make his way there.

Despite this being better, he was still alone. He was already feeling the solitude taking a toll on him.

He flung open the wooden door and walked inside.

The cottage was quaint and cozy. Portraits and photos lined the walls. The sound of a soft, crackling fire drew his attention and he walked through into the sitting room where the hearth glowed orange. No one was there.

Something about this was so familiar, but he couldn't quite remember why or when he had ever been here before.

He plopped on to the armchair with a sigh. The soft cushion drew out emotions with him that he didn't understand. There were a pair of hands all over him and a soft body pressed tightly against his own. Her soft lips moved in tandem with his and her name wisped into the still night.

"Madi..."

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. His Madi was here. He knew she was. This was everything she ever wanted - a quiet home with a beautiful garden of flowers. All that was missing was the tiny brunette. He hoped that she would remain missing for if she was here with him, she'd be dead.

"Madi, where are you?" What he really wanted to know was if she was getting along well without him and if she had already found a replacement. Did he make her happy? Did he keep her safe? These were all the questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to know. He didn't want to imagine another man holding and loving her.

He froze when he heard footsteps padding softly towards him. Was it an intruder? Or was _he_ the intruder? Who could be here?

As he turned around to look, a pale face peeked in. Grey eyes sparkled amber, reflecting the fire beautifully. "You're here!" She beamed at him, flying towards him in a blur. "I missed you."

He wanted to sob with both relief and utter torment. She was dead. She was dead because he couldn't protect her. "How...?"

She looked sadly back at him. "They killed you, Kyle," she whispered. "T-they shot you in the head and... and I was so angry. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't stop all the fire from coming out. They burned so loudly, but all I could think about was what they had taken from me. It served them right. They deserved every bit of pain. I think... I think I may have hurt someone else, but I can't remember. I was just burning so hot. And then... and then I'm here." She buried her face into his shirt. "I waited for you. I thought I was going to be alone here forever."

He shook his head. "You'll never be alone. I'll always find you. I'll always love you."

The smile on her face warmed his heart. "I know." But there was something in her eyes that showed that something else was bothering her. "Do you... remember?" Her voice was hesitant and small.

"I vaguely remember dying, but -"

"Do you remember _us_?" she tried to clarify, but then changed her mind and shook her head. "No, of course not. You wouldn't be asking me if you did. That's alright. It'll come back, soon."

He still didn't know what she was talking about, but there was no worry on her face, so she took it as a good sign. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Probably minutes before you. I never have to wait for you too long here," she beamed. Her eyes sparkled as they locked on his. "I know I can always count on you to be here."

He sighed, contented. Her faith on him was something he held close. It was unwavering and comforted him in the darkest of times. "I love you, Madi."

"I love you, too."

As lovely as this moment was, it didn't last long. Pain ripped into his head and he thought he must've been shot, again.

Images that he knew, yet couldn't quite recall living flashed through his mind. Barely any of it made any sense to him, but eventually, they slowed down and he saw her smiling gently at him. "Welcome back."

He blinked a few times, seeing her just a little differently than he had a moment ago. She was a little more beautiful, a little brighter, a little lovelier.

His hand cupped her cheeks and he brought her into a deep kiss. "I missed you, Madi."

She smiled back at him, so widely that he wondered if her face was hurting. "I missed you, too, silly."

His body crashed against her own. Their hands moved frantically to rip off anything that got in their way. "I love you. I love you," he breathed, moving in her in the same rough manner than always drew those arousing cries from her lips.

Her hip lifted off the bed and she came shuddering against him, but he wasn't done. He couldn't get enough of her. They moved until he came and she eventually passed out from exhaustion.

Their bodies curled together, soaking in each other as much as they could before the inevitable. They knew well enough now that they didn't last. Something kept tearing them apart, but each time, they found their ways back together.

When they woke up, they weren't alone anymore. A familiar shadow waited in the corner of the room, staring at them with envy. Its glowing red eyes pierced into his own as it narrowed and bared its teeth at him.

He knew what this demon was. It had occupied his body, while his mind recovered. It had used him like a vessel to touch Madi, to gain her trust. "Leave us alone!" he shouted, holding the slowly waking woman tighter as if he was afraid it would take her from him.

It cackled, throwing its head back. "You have what's mine and I want her back."

In a blink of an eye, Madi was in its grasp. She was squirming and shouting for him. "Mine. Mine. Mine…" It sniffed her hair and let out a contented sigh. "So beautiful…"

"Let her go!" he got out of bed and looked around for something he could use as a weapon. The closest thing was a lamp, which he pulled out of the wall and gripped it tightly in his hands.

"What are you going to do with that? Are you willing to hurt her to get to me?" the demon taunted. "Don't worry, you're needed elsewhere, so why don't you be a good boy and go on living your destiny."

He suddenly felt a hard jerk at his navel and his world faded back to blackness. He tried to hold on to the memories of her, but it was as if everything that he had been was slowly being ripped out of him.

And then…

He was no more.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE_

Happy New Year, everyone! (It's still an hour before 2018 for me, but most of the world is already there!)

Thank you **Guest** for reviewing!

Thank you as well to everyone who has favourite and followed this story.

Please, leave a review if you enjoyed this story or if you have any questions.


End file.
